


Pokemon: The Strange Experience

by DweebIsAPokemon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, Drugs, Explicit Language, F/M, Legendary Pokemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Training, Sexual Tension, Shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DweebIsAPokemon/pseuds/DweebIsAPokemon
Summary: Six friends all get their first Pokemon one day, and go (forced) to challenge the Unova League. Let's just say, a bunch of sh*t is gonna go down. Rated T for sensitive topics and language.
Kudos: 1





	Pokemon: The Strange Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get their hands on Pokemon. Oh no.

It was a normal spring day in Nuvema Town. Birds were flying, the sun was bright, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Most residents were still asleep, but some were awake and active. This silence was minorly disrupted by...

"Beep beep beep! Beep beep be-" A hand was thrown over the alarm clock, which was next thrown to the wall. "Wait a minute-" The teenage boy paused. "Oh right, todays the day I get a Pokemon!"

The teenager quickly gathered a bunch of his belongings in a backpack. "Lets see... Phone, charger, cologne... Uneaten cookie, clothes..." He said to himself. This surprisingly took only five minutes.

He rushed to the bathroom, quickly brushed his teeth and fixed his brown hair. "Maxx." The boys mom said after he walked intot he kitchen. "If you're going to leave, you need to wear your running shoes." "Mom, do you think I'm gonna participate in the Olympics while I'm gon-"

"NO QUESTIONS!" His mom snapped back. "Okay, I'm right here, so you dont have to shout at me." Maxx said as he put on the shoes. "And go get your friends before you go to the lab!" His mom continued. "Yup, bye Mom." "Bye sweetie!"

Maxx walked out of his house then and there. "Sweet freedom!" He shouted as he ran out of his driveway. Maxx walked onto the dirt road that spread all across the small town. "Whos first..." He asked himself. Maxx took out his phone and called a random number on his contacts. After a few seconds of ringing, a tired voice picked up.

"Hello..." It said. "Devon, get your ass out of bed and go to the lab! We get our first Pokemon!" Maxx responded. "Its 6 AM Maxx..." Devon groaned. But obviously Maxx didn't care. "Just hurry up!" Maxx said, before hanging up. He then ran to the lab, which only took like, two minutes.

Two of his friends were already there. "Hey bastard." The blue haired one said, waving to Maxx. "Hey Eclipse." "Oh, how amazing!" The brown haired female cheered. "Today is the day we get a Pokemon-" "We know... You don't need to make an Oscar speech worth of happiness." Eclipse replied.

After a few more minutes of them talking about God knows what, a girl with white pigtails waked over to the trio. "Hi, Elizabeth." Megan said. "Is this the school we're supposed to go to?" Elizabeth asked. "Its a lab..." Maxx replied. "B-but-" Elizabeth was visibly confused.

"Now we're just waiting on Devon and Kubo. Friggen slowpokes..." Eclipse said. "I think they're both asleep" Megan said. "Well I did call Devon and he complained it was too early." Maxx replied. "But its like 6AM, how is that early-" (A/N: really man?) "Alright, I'm gonna go wake them up." Eclipse groaned.

XXX

"Mmh..." Devon fumbled around in his bed, trying to lose consciousness again. As much as he wanted a Pokemon, he wanted sleep even more. Just as Devon was about to fall back asleep, the sound of glass shattering swept through the room. "Motherfu-"

He reluctantly got out of bed, to see a bunch of glass shards and a rock. "What the hell?!" Devon looked out of his window. Eclispe was standing there, with Kubo beside him, who was giving Devon the most apologetic look ever. "You could've just knocked on the door, dumbass." Devon said to Eclipse. "Uh no, you need to get your ass outside to the lab, unless you dont want a Pokemon." Was the cocky reply.

"Oh for the love of... Hold on." Devon went to pack his things, as Eclipse and Kubo waited there.

"Was it really necessary to throw a rock at his wi-" "Yes." Kubo rolled her eyes. Suddenly, as Devon was finishing up, Eclipse got a call from none other than Megan. He picked up almost immediately. "What?" He asked. "Professor Juniper's letting us in now..." Megan said. Eclipse hung up.

"DEVON! JESUS CHRIST, HURRY YOUR FATASS UP, WE'RE GONNA MISS IT IF YOU CAN'T GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!" Eclipse shouted. Kubo eyed him with a bit of fear. "I'm worried about the day you try Red Bull..." She said. Devon ran out of his house a few seconds later. "Shut up Eclipse, Dear God."

Eclipse grabbed him and Kubo by the arm and Naruto-ran to the lab. He nearly broke the door the second they were there. "We're here..." Kubo whimpered. "You're late." Juniper said coldly. "Whatever." Eclipse didnt care. "Anyways. I suppose you are all here to get Pokemon correct?" The six of them nodded.

"Alright, I have three of them. And the ladies first." Juniper said. "Wait, what the fuck? But I was one of the first people here!" Maxx complained. Juniper glared at him. "Take these Poke Balls, and you three boys go find a Pokemon in the tall grass yourselves." Maxx rolled his eyes

Megan and Kubo were looking at the three Pokemon. "I like this cute green one..." Megan said. "That is Snivy, a Grass-Type Pokemon." Juniper announced. The Snivy was sleeping, curled up in a fashion where its tail was covering its eyes. "I think it's cute! I'll take it" Megan said. 

Okay, I'll put it in a P- Elizabeth, what are you doing...?" Juniper glanced over. Elizabeth was staring at what looked like a metal figure, with one eye. "Oh that? That's some weird Pokemon we snatched from its natural habitat in Hoenn... I-I mean it was- It it was imported... From Hoenn... Yeahhh..." Juniper said. Elizabeth zoned out on her for a second but then came back to Earth. "Can I have it?" She asked. Juniper quickly nodded. 

Kubo on the other hand, was looking at a blue otter who was playing with a shell. "I kinda like this one" She said. "That's Oshawott." Juniper said. "Its a Water-Type Pokemon. Do you want it?"

"I guess." Kubo shrugged. Juniper put it in a Poke Ball and handed it over. "Aww, he looks so cute playing around with that shell!" Megan said. "I will also give you these..." Juniper took out three rectangular devices from a box in a cabinet. "They are Pokedexes. Each time you see a new Pokemon, it will be added to your Pokedex, where you can find a hell of a lot of information about it!" Snivy, Oshawott, and Beldum were added to the girls Pokedexes. 

XXX

Maxx, Eclipse and Devon were looking for Pokemon in the tall grass they were basically forced into. Maxx was looking around near a lake, where there were various grass patches nearby, waiting for a Pokemon to catch his eye. Out of nowhere, a blue Pokemon with black ears jumped out and leapt towards his face.

"OW- Oh a Pokemon." Maxx said to himself, as the Pokemon fell and flailed around on the ground. "What do I do now..." Devon walked up and whispered something into his ear. "Thanks." Maxx said before throwing a Poke Ball at the blue Pokemon.

"Hah! What was that, a dog?!" A voice walked by. Eclipse. "And what's that on your shoulder, a land shark?" Maxx replied. The Pokemon on Eclipse's shoulder tried to bite Maxx. "Stay back land sh- I mean Pokemon who's name I don't know yet." Eclipse said, embarrassed.

"Dude. You just said it yourse- Whatever, let's just get back to the lab." Devon said. But you don't have a Pokemon yet dude!" Eclipse said. Devon rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's see..." Instead of looking at the grass or the lake, Devon looked up. He noticed a purple figure with two strings. "Hmm, whatever." He muttered as he threw a Poke Ball at it. The ball hit the Pokemon, and it fell to the ground, Devon catching it.

"So you're gonna have a grape as a Pokemon?" Eclipse asked. "Shut up you bitch..." Devon responded. "So a bitch is a female dog right? Dogs bark, bark comes fr-" Eclipse was cut off by Maxx. "Alright now let's go back!" He said.

XXX

The boys walked back into the lab with their Pokemon. "What do you w- Oh you have Pokemon! Took you long enough." Juniper said. "Anyways, I have Pokedexes for you three, so you can record data for new Pokemon when you see them." "Why do I feel like this is a tracker..." Devon murmured. What Pokemon did you boys get?" Megan asked. "Well I got this land shark thing.." Eclipse replied. Maxx and Devon burst into laughter.

"Gible." Juniper said. "What?" Eclipse was confused. "Its the name of the Pokemon, Gible." "Why would it be named after dog food?" Gible jumped off his shoulder and began running around the lab. "If it breaks anything I'll be getting myself high again. How about you Maxx?" Juniper asked.

"I got this one, according to the Pokedex its name is Riolu." Maxx said. Riolu was just sitting on his head, looking around at the others. "What's yours Devon?" "I got this... I think its supposed to be a balloon? It's name is Drifloon." Devon said right before Juniper gasped and huddled to a corner.

"EEEEEEE! Devon, that's a Ghost-Type, get that thing away from me!" She squealed. "Okay, settle down Courage, I didn't know you were watching too much Vampire Diaries." Devon said sarcastically. "I think we should go now..." Kubo said to her friends.

"WAIT! There's something I need to tell you all about! Except for Devon, he can go listen from outside."

"Fuck you, you don't have to tell me more than once." Devon said as he walked out.

Juniper turned back to the other five. "Anyways, I want you guys to go challenge the Pokemon League. You will face eight Gym Leaders, and once you gather all of their badges, you will challenge the Elite Four and the Champion. It will be a difficult task, but your Pokemon will help you along the way."

"So." Maxx said. "Youre basically just gonna give us the typical You're A Wizard Harry speech?"

"I thought it was you're a lawyer Harry?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's wizard."

"No it's lawyer..."

"It's wi- whatever. I'm in." Maxx agreed. "Same!" Megan nodded. Elizabeth just nodded cause why not. "I don't think I have a choice..." Kubo muttered. And Eclipse agreed cause he's like that. "Great, now get out of my sight. The me- I MEAN just an invention I'm working on is ready." Juniper turned red.

XXX

"I always wondered why it always smelt like pot around the lab." Eclipse said as the five walked out. " I heard everything and I guess I'll go." Devon said. "Sweet! Now we'll all be together!" Megan cheered. "Relax Dora. It's probably gonna be some backwards acid trip." Kubo thought as the group walked their way out of town. Maxx didn't know much about the League, but he did know this would be one hell of a fun group to go with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will try to give you guys at least two chapters a month. Key word, try. Stay tuned, stay golden.


End file.
